


Why Don't You Quit?

by monicasanoli



Series: Kelly [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicasanoli/pseuds/monicasanoli
Summary: This just sort of happened. It's around Spring, 2014.





	Why Don't You Quit?

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of happened. It's around Spring, 2014.

"Shannon, open the fucking door!" Kelly shouted as she banged on the wood repeatedly. "The supplier has a deadline, we have a deadline. I won't be able to hold him off any longer if I don't deliver this document in half an hour."

"Just do it yourself," came the husky, drowsy voice. "What do I pay you for, anyway?"

"To lie for you, that's why," Kelly murmured. "You don't pay me to forge your signature," she replied, resting against the door now. "Come on, I just need you to sign it. You don't even have to leave the room, if you don't want to."

It was five whole minutes before he finally conceded. "Slide it under the door." He sounded closer, like he was standing right on the other side. 

Kelly sighed in frustration; she'd hoped to see him at least through a small crack. It had been weeks since she saw him last, and that was when he'd showed up on her doorstep, unaware that Tom was spending the long weekend with her. Thankfully, it wasn't as ugly as Kelly had braced herself for, but he retreated to his room after that, never to be seen anymore. 

She knew he was coming out at night, when Kelly herself and the interns he'd hired were gone. But during the day he would just lock himself in there. She tried to go to him only when his opinion or signature was absolutely necessary, like now. And she worried about what he might be doing inside that room. She was acutely aware of the dangers of leaving him to himself the way he was, but help was not coming from anyone else. She was the help, his last resort.

Kelly slid the papers under the door and waited until he gave them back, which he did without a word. She hesitated, thanked him in a small voice and went back downstairs.

He opened the door after 8, and tried to listen. When he was convinced he was alone, he ventured down the stairs to make some coffee. He'd had changed his routine completely, if he could call whatever that was a routine. He was waking up after dark and sleeping during the day to avoid Kelly. Why he kept her around he didn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to send her away. Black Fuel didn't sound that exciting to him anymore, but he just went with it. He knew Kelly would leave at any time if she wanted to, it wasn't like that was her dream job. But she was still there. After all he'd done, she was still there.

Seeing her with someone new had done something to him. After she broke up with him, he knew it wouldn't be long before she started seeing someone else. But he'd expected it to be Jeremy, as it always had been. He hated Jeremy with all his guts, but at least he was the devil Shannon knew quite well. This new guy was... well, a clear sign that Kelly was staring to move on. And he wasn't ready for that.

He dragged his feet to the bar to start the coffee when the light switched on in the hall. Before he knew what was happening, Kelly showed up, walking fast towards him, but looking down. When she finally made out his shape among the shadows, she froze.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my coat," she managed.

He nodded in silence, turning to his coffee maker as she walked past the bar and then back. She lingered there as he insisted on ignoring her.

"Can I ask how you're doing?"

Shannon snorted. "I'm fine. Never better."

"Shannon..." she tried, unhappy. 

"English boy is waiting outside, huh? Just go, have fun."

Kelly didn't move. "Why don't you just fire me?" She asked, tentatively. 

"Is that what you want?" He turned to look at her. "Then why don't you quit?"

"Maybe I will." She shook her head and breathed in. "See you tomorrow."

Shannon watched her go in silence, his coffee waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Remedy is not over yet, don't worry ;)


End file.
